


Prompts & One Shots

by orphan_account



Series: Quench my thirst with gasoline [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Non Pathfinder Ryder, Other, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr and One Shots about Lucy & Reyes





	1. 'Would I ever lie to you?'

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of all the prompts, that I get on Tumblr. These are all unedited so mistakes will happen eventually..xD
> 
> You can find me here: http://shaken-veil.tumblr.com/
> 
> First one was sent by ilyasvieltrevelyanshepard.

Prompt: ‘Would i ever lie to you?’ Lucy & Reyes

~

“Would I ever lie to you?” Reyes’ voice came from the other side of her small cabin, where he was lounging on her small couch, while Lucy leaned over her desk, working concentrated on her tattoo gun. 

It was late in the evening and they had finished a job with an outcome, that Lucy herself didn’t really approve of. Reyes had asked her to help him out with Collective business. Nothing big, just securing a cargo transport. Turned out, that said transport ended in the Initiative’s outpost, where she had an unfriendly meeting with her SO loved brother Jake. 

She just snorted and put down her small project to take a sip from her glass of whiskey. “Reyes, when you promised me to tell me the blank truth about everything, you forget the small phrase about ‘maybe sometimes not’? You could have told me, that Jake is on Kadara, knowing very well how much I love to come face to face with my wonderful brother.” Sarcasm was dripping from her voice, as she looked over her shoulder. 

Though Lucy got up from her chair and walked over to the couch, dropping down next to him. She looked down at her hands. A few burned spots on her skin, from her work explosives earlier today, still hurt a little. Of course, she had taken care of them properly. They would be just a few more scars on her body, nothing special. 

“The delivery to Ditaeon was important. Christmas needed those supplies. I learned too late about Jake’s presence and I didn’t know, if you would still accompany the transport then.”, he admitted openly, giving her a side glance and narrowed his eyes a little. 

“Reyes..” Lucy sighed and turned a bit on the couch, so she was facing him, sitting cross legged and titling her head to the side. She reached out and placed one of her hands over his. “Do you really think, I would let you or the Collective down, just because of my brother? You asked me for help and I agreed. You can trust me. Forgot that already?” 

He didn’t meet her gaze, seeming to thinking about what to reply. She was aware, that trusting someone was terribly difficult for him and she offered him all the time he needed, though Lucy couldn’t help but to make clear, that he could trust her as much, as she trusted him. She would step in front of an Architect without hesitation, just to protect him. Well… That happened only once, but that was beside the point. 

“I know.”, was all he said after a while and she gave him a soft smile. Not many saw these sides of them. Lucy had a soft and gentle heart for those she cared about deeply and Reyes left all of his masks behind, when it was just the two of them. She let out a deep sigh and shifted once more, her back facing him as she just fell backwards, to her head landed in his lap. 

Reyes raised an eyebrow at her and there was a small smirk on his lips. 

“Just let me know the next time, so I can prepare for this giant shitstorm.” She placed her hands on her stomach, while her feet hang over the side of the couch. Lucy looked up, when she felt a soft touch on the shaved sides of her head, though Reyes wasn’t returning her gaze. He examined the place, her his fingers trailed along. It was a pleasant feeling and those quiet moment were too rare, not to treasure them. They didn’t have to talk about the subject any longer.

“The hair on your sides is growing rather quickly. Do you want me to shave it off for you? I know, you have troubles to reach the back of your head.” Sometimes it was very nice, that both of them had a similar haircut. At least both of their head’s sides were shaved and often they helped each other out, by keeping the hair trimmed. Little, normal moments in their crazy and shady work. 

“Lucy?”

After a small pause, she opened one eye, hadn’t realised, that she had closed them. “Hm?”

“I do trust you.” 

“I know.”, was her only answer, as she shifted a little to get more comfortable.


	2. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent by Vorchagirl on Tumblr.

Prompt: ‘I’m not going to hurt you.’

~

She had lost sight of her brother or his squad. Where was Reyes? All she saw, with the one eye able to see at all, were Kett around her, weapons pointed at her face. She should have known better, never should have gone with Jake. Damn him. This was all his fault… No, it was not and Lucy was aware of that, but she needed someone to blame in this very moment. 

Her heart was beating so heavy, that she feared it would burst through her chest. Only two grenades left, some shots in her sniper rifle and one magazine of bullets for her pistol. Slowly, her mind started to realise, that this might be it. If she lost the others, she might as well ran into her own death. It had been a matter of time, has it not? Lucy was a reckless person, even as a sniper. Never afraid to throw explosives around. 

She reached up and tried to wipe the blood away from her eye, so she could see again with it, but failed in the attempt, only getting more dirt into it. The Kett were still waiting, but for what, she couldn’t tell. 

Reaching for the two grenades on her belt, she glared at the group, surrounding her. If she was supposed to go down, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. There were no regrets in her life, aside from never seeing Reyes or Kadara again. She quietly said ‘I’m sorry.’ to him in her mind and pressed the small buttons on the grenades at the same time to activate them and throw them at her enemies.. 

Two big explosions unleashed over the Kett, smashing Lucy to the ground and the world went dark. 

She was pretty sure, she was dead, or at least close to dying, not being able to open her eyes and her whole body screaming in pain from wounds and a few broken bones. Felt like the ribs.. Lucy slowly tried to get to her feet, the only thing she heard were the crackling noise of a fire? It might have been a fire.. She couldn’t see and it scared her so much, that she basically raised her pistol, staying still in one spot. 

There was the sound of an engine and wheel in the distance, coming closer very fast. She started shaking, barely being able to stand on her own two feet, when the vehicle, she couldn’t identify stopped next to her. She heard a door.. and footsteps. Not as heavy as from the Kett, but her mind could play tricks on her.. So she pointed her weapon at the source of the noises, still trying to open her eyes forcefully, but it felt like something was blocking them.

“Lucy, put that weapon down. I’m not going to hurt you.” That voice, she knew it, but her head was so dizzy, she couldn’t identify it. Had she forgotten? Out of pure instinct, she took a few steps back, though her legs gave in and she stumbled, falling on the stony ground. The pistol landed next to her. Sure to pass out again, a pair of warm, definitely human, hands on her arms, where her armor had been shattered, startled her so much, that she nearly jumped at the person.

“It’s alright, we will get you out of here. I thought, I lost you..” 

“Reyes..?”, she asked quietly, when her head finally let her recognize his voice and it felt soothing like a warm blanket on a cold winter’s day. “Reyes.. I can’t see.” 

“Your eyes are closed by dried blood and dirt. Drack, some help here, if you wouldn’t mind?” Reyes asked with a sharp tone in his voice and shortly after, Lucy was lifted up and carried..somewhere…

~~

The next time she woke up, she was laying on a comfortable bed and was actually able to open her eyes. The blinding light of the Tempest’s medbay made her groan in annoyance. Everything hurt, though it was a dull pain. Jake’s ship doctor probably gave her some of her weird drugs. Lucy would feel a lot more comfortable in Dr. Nakamoto’s hands. 

After a while, she managed to open her eyes fully and noticed Reyes sitting at the side of her bed. His head was resting on his arms and he breathed deeply, soundly asleep. She smiled and even if it hurt to move her tense muscles, Lucy brushed her fingers through his black hair. 

“You pointed a gun at me..” His voice was rough from sleep and he just muttered into his arms, not moving under her touch, which apparently had been enough to wake him up, though it didn’t stop her to continue. 

“Maybe you deserved a bullet in your ass.” Shit, her throat hurt from speaking alone and it was hard to get the words out. Lucy didn’t ask further, why he was sitting here and not in Kadara port, since Reyes shifted already into a normal sitting position, to look at her, stretching his arms. She could hear his back making a cracking noise and snorted quietly. He told her what happened, that they had lost sight of her in the middle of an attack on a Kett Camp. Only her explosions had given her position away.

“That’s why I always tell you to keep telling you, to stay out of Initiative business..”, she muttered and leaned back onto the pillow, coughing abit. “Where are we?”

“Kadara Port. Your brother thought, you might want to go home.” Reyes got up from his chair and stretched once more. 

“Wow, so much thoughtfulness. I’m flattered. Why can’t we go? Dr. Nakamoto could take care of my injuries just as this witch here.” 

“Just rest. For a few more hours? I will get you some water and we will leave as soon, as you feel capable of standing up.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“If it means leaving this ship, I can run a marathon for you, right now.” Lucy pulled the blanket up to her chin and frowned deeply. She wanted her small cabin in Kadara Port, or Reyes’ bed and she wanted a glass of whiskey and a cup of strong coffee… And a cigarette…


	3. Prompt: “You lay a finger on Dr. Dino and I’ll end you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know...xDDD this goes unedited as always
> 
> Prompt sent by seigephoenix & ilyasvieltrevelyanshepard on tumblr

“No, Vetra. I haven’t talked to her in the last three days, as far as I know, Lucy was out in the hills taking one of the remaining Outcast camps.” Reyes closed the door of his apartment and quickly typed in his keycode to lock it, speaking with a half full mouth, while a slice of bread was hanging out of the other side. 

“It is tiring to play messenger for these two stubborn asses.” The voice of the turian female came from the other end of his comm device and caused him to chuckle a bit, as he took his ‘breakfast’ into a free hand. 

“You telling me. Anyway, I’m on my way to her cabin now. If you still want these… strange turian snacks, you should pick them up soon enough or I have some hungry agents, who would enjoy a movie night with them.”, he talked casually to Vetra, while walking along the corridors, starting behind the weapon’s shop. 

“You wouldn’t dare, Vidal.”

“Try me.” He grinned to himself, though it died, when Lucy’s home came closer and eventually into view. There was a sound of crashing and shattering from the inside. 

“What’s that noise?” His only answer to the question was silence, before he cancelled the connection and Reyes pushed the rest of his bread into his mouth, then pulling his pistol. Did someone break into her cabin? Who would be so stupid and break into a highly skilled engineer’s and pyromaniac’s home?

He typed in Lucy’s keycode and the door slid open with a quiet hiss. However, the sight in front of him was no one, who tried to steal something from the younger Ryder sibling. In fact, Lucy was sitting at her desk and tinkered with her tattoo gun.. The noise didn’t stop, some crates moved in the back of her cabin. 

A small growl emerged from the corner and Reyes pointed his gun at the spot. 

“Reyes! Stop!” 

Her voice startled him, so he started at her with wide eyes. “What the hell is going on?” The next time he turned, the crates were pushed aside and in front of him stood… A small dinosaur-like creature, growling and trying to be scary. The little teeth bared and claws ready to attack. 

“Don’t touch Dr. Dino! I will kick your ass if you do, Reyes, you know that I’m not joking!” Lucy quickly rushed to the, in fact, baby Rylkor’s side and picked him up. The reptile curled into the woman’s arms and he lowered his gun in disbelief. 

“What.. the fuck, Lucy?” He stared at her, as she scratched the Rylkor over the back. “Why is there a Rylkor in your cabin? How?.. What?..” 

“His mother was shot, just as his siblings, found him wandering and crying around the vault. Should I have left him for dead? Look at him!” The small creature grumbled quietly and glanced at Reyes with a skeptical expression… 

“You can’t keep a Rylkor, Lucy.” 

“Watch me.”, she shot back, challenging him. 

“Lucille Veronica Ryder….”

“You’re not my dad.”

“That would be concerning..”

“Yes, it would be!” Lucy put the small Rylkor down. “Reyes! I’m not going to keep him. One of your contacts on Meridian is a biologist. We’re going to smuggle this little guy over there, so he can grow up. If that’s how this works.”

“Sounds reasonable..wait.. What? You used my contacts? And who is ‘we’?” He couldn’t believe this woman sometimes, she was driving him crazy. This was why Keema liked her so much, he just knew it. 

“With ‘we’, I mean the two of us. I already talked to Keema, she agrees that you need to stop ‘Charlataning’ for a bit.” 

Reyes was so stunned by the whole stupidity of this situation, that he only realised then, that the small dino was pulling at his boots. “Hey, you stop that!”


End file.
